bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akio Tsumaki
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#000" Race Soul - }} } | style="background-color:#FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthplace Tokyo - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Birthday 11/11 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Age 1300 - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Height 5 10' - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Weight 168 lbs - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Blood Type O- - }} |- ! style="background-color: #0EBFE9; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Affiliation Court 13 Gaurds - }} }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Occupation Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Occupation Burger Flipper(human world) - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Team N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Team N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Partner N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Previous Partner N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Base of Operations Soul Society - }} |- ! style="background-color: #0EBFE9; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Marital Status Right Hand - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Relatives All Deceased - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Education Soul Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #0EBFE9; color:#000" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Signature Ability |- |- } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Shikai Senkō Mokuzai - }} } | style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000" Bankai Not yet revealed - }} |colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; background:#FFFFFF; -moz-border-radius-bottomright:7px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft:7px;"| |} Akio Tsumaki was a lonesome lost soul about 1000 years ago,but then a strange and powerful shinigami sent him to the soul society and he became a shinigami yet his intellect was small his spiritual energy and bond with his zanpakuto is one of the strongest to been seen. Personality Akio has a heart of gold but depending on who you are and what u are doing to him or his friends he will hurt you most people think of him as a no good spoiled shinigami who is weak and cant use a zanpakuto but that is because he shows a lack of training and strength his zanpakuto is weak in its (his) sealed state but once he shows Senkō Mokuzai he almost never loses. Inventions Artificial Zanpakuto: a carbon zanpakuto that uses your reitsu to strengthen it Powers Immense Spiritual Pressure:he has a strong enough spiritual pressure to bring even a captain to his knees although it only happened once Master Swordsman:he has mastered the way of the sword but hides it so that he doesn't show his full strength at the start of the battle Expert Hakuda User:he is a expert at hand to hand combat his first year in soul society he was able to punch through solid cement walls Zanpakuto Senkō Mokuzai(lit. Cradling Wood) Akio's zanpakuto in its sealed state Akio's zanpakuto is a curved katana with a green star guard Shikai Akio's release command for his shikai is "Chirasu" (lit. Disperse) in witch Senkō Mokuzai turns into a wooden practice sword Shikai Special Ability: Senkō Mokuzai is actually made of millions of little wooden slivers witch form a wooden training sword he can control each singular splinter he can charge them with his reitsu to increase the damage of each splinter Ito hiki Shi (lit. stringing death):Akio forms some of his splinters into a thin and sharp string witch he then sends flying at his target with immeasurable speed Mokusei Shīrudo (lit. Wooden shield) Akio makes a shield in front of him out of his splinters bad part is that it shrinks his sword into a Short Sword Mokusei Yoroi (lit. Wooden Armor) Akio makes a Armor set for himself or a ally with makes them kinda like a porkupine but it reduces his sword into 3 daggers 'Bankai'Achieved not yet reveled